


The Guy I'm Totally into

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: "Michael?""Yeah Jer?""Can I ask you something?""You can ask me anything dude, what's up?"





	The Guy I'm Totally into

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made an account here! Woo! This is also my first try at this so I hope you enjoy!

He didn't expect tonight to go so off track.

.

The night started out with Mario Kart. Michael kept getting first and Jeremy came in second, as usual. "Michael! That's unfair!" 

"Jeremy! I'm playing fair! You're just not in my rank!"

"I am too!"

"Then why aren't you in first huh?"

"Shut up dude!

"Why don't you make me!"

Jeremy's face flushed as he gulped back his reply. Was he blushing? He hoped Michael couldn't tell. 

"Jer, you okay?"

He forced the feeling away, "Uh, yeah Sorry, I was just thinking on how I'm, how I'm going to.. to beat your ass!" Michael gave him a smirk, "I'd like to see you try!" Gaming went on for the next hour, with nothing changing. Michael still got first, not helping Jeremy's mood. 

"That's it! I'm done!" Jeremy placed his controller on the ground, throwing his hands in the air, getting up to sit on his best friends bed.

"Talk about rage quit," Michael teased, he placed his controller next to Jeremy's and stood up too, "What do you want to do then party pooper?" Jeremy looked up at him with a glare but it faded immediately at the site. His hair was messy and he had taken off his glasses. He was lucky Michael was too busy putting his glasses away to notice him staring. Jeremy couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute. He jumped at the thought in his mind, looking away, his face reddening, "I-I don't know dude." 

Unfortunately for him, Michael caught his glimpse, "Wait, Jeremy, are you getting off on this?" 

Jeremy shook his head, "W-What? No!"

"Denial!"

"Michael! Shut up!"

Michael smiled. Not hesitating, he walked over and placed his hands on both sides of Jeremy's legs, leaning in, looking him in the eyes, "Why don't you make me, Jeremy." Jeremy gulped, hesitating at pushing Michael's face away before his emotions took over, laughing, "Michael, that's pretty gay." Michael plopped down next to him, "Guilty." Jeremy shoved his face away even more, laughing harder. His heart stared to race again as his eyes light up with something familiar. The same feeling he always got when he saw him. 

Jeremy looked at him again, this time on purpose. 

"Michael?"

"Yeah Jer?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything dude, what's up?"

"So, um, hypothetically, say there's this person you've known for years," he started fidgeting with his hands, "and you've always thought of them as just a friend.. but now you think you have different feelings for them." He looked over at Michael to see if he was still paying attention, who was, then continued, "B-But you don't want to ruin what you already have." He glanced off, still fidgeting, "Ah, nevermind. I'm just being stupid."

As if on cue, Michael placed his hand on Jeremy's, causing them to freeze, "Jeremy, you are not being stupid." Jeremy smiled at the fact that Michael's hand was on his. The feeling came back with the butterflies, but it was a good feeling.

Michael leaned back a bit, "So this person you'd kinda be into?" Jeremy gulped as he held on to Michael's hand, "is.. You." He turned to look at Michael and his messy hair, waiting for a reaction. Michael's face was turning a bright red, "R-Really?" The tone of disbelief wasn't hard to point out. 

Jeremy hesitated as he rolled to pin Michael to the bed. His heart was racing faster, he didn't realize it at first but he had placed his hand through his best friends hair. Jeremy looked at the hand, then Michaels face, then his hand again. His hair was so soft, softer than he imagined. He glanced back at Michael and their eyes met, causing them both to blush more. "It's you, it's always been you.." Without questioning it, Jeremy leaned in, his lips meeting Michaels. He closed his eyes, taking it all in.

Here he was, kissing his best friend. The person he's been pinning on ever since Christine pointed him out. After that he became more clingy to Michael, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible, but also not wanting to be a bother.

He needed Michael. But thats not just it, he wanted him too. He wanted him just for, for himself. He knew that was selfish but he didn't want to lose him, not again.

He snapped back into reality when Michael pulled away, well as away as you can get when you're pinned. Jeremy looked at him, his mind started to play tricks on him, causing his heart to race.

Michael must have spotted his worry, moving so he was pinning him now, "Jeremy." He rolled them both in the bed, Michael still claiming the top. Jeremy's worry was still there, "I'm sorry.."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Everything." Jeremy turned his head, looking off into the distance, not making eye contact, "I'm a mess." He slipped out of Michael's hold and got up, heading to the door. He was almost there when Michael's hand grabbed his wrist, spinning him back into a hug. Jeremy was a bit stunned, he wrapped his arms around him. "You may be a mess, but you're my mess." Michael moved so he could see him, lifting his chin so Their eyes meet. "Because I love you." 

Those words struck him. His eyes smiled, believing the words that came out of his friends mouth.

"What did you say?"

Michael placed his arms around his neck, letting them rest on Jeremy's shoulders. He used one hand to wipe away some tears that escaped, "I love you, Jeremy Heere."

Then they stood there, eyes locked, letting the silence fill the room. Jeremy could feel his face heat up as Michael's did the same. He smiled, tears still staining his face, "You're the guy that I'm so kinda into.." he said softly. He saw his best friends eyes light up. But something was off, was Michael crying too?

Michael did have tears on his checks and Jeremy was completely confused, "Michael, why are you crying? I'm the mess, not you." 

"Because," a short laugh exited his body, "Becaues, you're the guy that I'm totally into." Michael leaned in, their lips almost touching, before he stopped, like he was waiting. Jeremy tilted his head and gripped Michael's hoodie pulling him close. Their lips connected again, this time it was longer. 

Jeremy felt Michael move his hand through his hair, giving him goosebumps. He started twisting Michael's hoodie strings around his fingers, wrapping them around his hands. Michael pulled back, chuckling, "Personal space much?" Jeremy, challenging, moved his hands under his hoodie, "Nah." 

He moved forward, causing Michael to step back. Jeremy continued until they reached his bed, pushing Michael onto it once again. He smiled at Michael's laugh, "Michael, are.. are we a thing now?" 

"Dude we've been friends for years, keep up."

Jeremy nudged him, "Shut up, y-you know what I mean.."

Michael smiled, "I don't know, Heere. Do you want us to be a thing?" 

Jeremy's face heated, "Y-Yes? Yes, I do. Because... Because I love you." Jeremy rolled to his side, squishing up next to him, "And we could cuddle and.. and.." Jeremy lost his train of thought as his bes- His Boyfriend moved in to kiss him again. 

After awhile, Jeremy pulled away, "You know, we should probably go to bed." 

Michael pouted, "You'd rather sleep than kiss me?" 

"W-What? N-No! I-I just-"

"Jer, chill, I'm just messing with you." Michael laughed.

"Shut up." Jeremy rolled his eyes, latching onto him. 

"Hey Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be a dear and turn off the light?"

"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! If you liked this, I'm glad! I have a Tumblr if you wanna follow me there, it's the same as my name here!


End file.
